Kinship Bond
by Dragon's Destiny2k2
Summary: Four souls become entangled. From innocent children to soldiers in the wake of war, all are one. Based on Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword (Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, you know?)
1. Innocent Child

Author: My first Fire-Emblem story! Whoo!  
  
K.K. Slider (disclaimer): Yea, so be nice.  
  
Author: I'm on the last chapter in Eliwood's Story. Right now, I've tried beating it, like five times.  
  
K.K. Slider: Do ya'll know how hard it is to imagine them fighting valiantly when suddenly whoosh.Eliwood just died.  
  
Author: Eh. Obviously, you aren't going to do your job so I'll say it: I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM! NINTENDO AND SOME OTHER PEOPLE DO. NOR DO I OWN THE NAME K.K. SLIDER! There. I've said my peace. NOW GET READING!  
  
~*Chapter 1: Innocent Child*~  
  
Lycia, 998 years  
After the Scouring  
  
"C'mon Kent, let's go!" A young boy with brown hair and brown eyes called to his friend. The six-year old stomped impatiently on the ground. His redheaded, more serious friend looked dubiously at the mini-forest ahead. True, he had always wanted to go in the forest but, yet he thought Sain's mother had a point when she said they might not be ready to go in. But then why had she granted permission? Who knew. "Kent, hurry up!" Sain jumped up and down. When looking at the two, one might say Kent was eight and Sain was four. But in reality, Kent was only two months younger than Sain. Sain pushed his hair from his eyes. He was in desperate need of a headband.  
  
Kent sighed. "Hold on, I'm coming."  
  
~*~  
  
"My, your hair is beginning to become much too long to keep down like this," a mother commented, pulling a brush with some difficultly through her daughter's long green hair riddled with dirt and grass from rolling in the Saece Plains all day. The small girl beamed.  
  
"Me and daddy were playing outside and I saw a baby fox. It was cute and let me touch it."  
  
Her mother laughed a pleasant, melodic sound. "Sounds like you and daddy had fun outside. She herself had also been wandering the plains, only with her light Katana sword, the Broken Hand. "Hmm, is that someone at the entrance? Her daughter, whose hearing wasn't as sensitive, cocked her head towards the door.  
  
"I don't hear anything," she commented, snapping her head back into place, causing her mother to jerk the brush through a knot. "OW! That hurt!" she complained, rubbing her scalp furiously.  
  
"Oh, Lyndis, if you hadn't moved you head, it wouldn't have hurt so much." She sighed quietly as she restarted to brush her hair.  
  
~*~  
  
"Eliwood, may you please stop bouncing on the bed?" Her six-year old red- headed son abruptly stopped jumping on his knees and looked at his mother. Her longish hair was dark purple and in a loose braid (I think). The quiet queen of Pherae had been lying in her bed, reading, when Eliwood had entered and begun bouncing. Eliwood slipped off the bed and walked to the other side and got back on next to his mother.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" he asked, looking at her book.  
  
His mother smiled at his language. His schooling was to begin soon, but still, she dearly hoped her son would keep his childish innocence. Her husband, Elbert, scoffed at the nobility rules and only used them in the presence of other royals. She had been raised in the castle so all she knew was the nobility rules.  
  
Eliwood snuggled up to his mother. "I love you, mommy."  
  
She kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too." (Kind of short, kind of sappy but please-I couldn't think of much.)  
  
~*~  
  
"And, and then, we saw a serpent! Can you believe it!?" Sain and Kent had just gotten back from the forest and now an overexcited Sain was telling his mother about their adventure. Kent however, wasn't thrilled. He had been scared to death-and even now he had to try hard not to cry.  
  
"How about you, Kent? Did you have fun?"  
  
Kent started to nod his head-for the sake of Sain-then he stopped. "No, I didn't!" burst out of him, along with the tears he had been holding. He sat on the floor, sobbing. "Oh dear," Sain's mother said and sat on the ground and held Kent. Sain stood in the background, looking bewildered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sain demanded, looking bewildered and frustrated.  
  
Kent gave Sain a one-eyed teary glare. "I-I did!" he said furiously, and kicked Sain in the leg. Sain immediately sat on the ground and started wailing, not from pain in particular, but more the hurt of his best friend mad at him.  
  
Sain's father entered the kitchen, yawning. "Wh-what's going on?" he managed to sputter through yawns.  
  
Sain's mother smiled at him over Kent. "We seem to be having a little trauma here." She straightened Kent and looked at him and gently asked, "Sweetie, do you want to go home?" Kent nodded and sniffed. "Okay, Kai, Sain, I'll be right back," she said as she put on her traveling cloak and disappeared with Kent into the frigid night.  
  
[Not bad for a first chapter, eh?] 


	2. A Red Dawn

Author: Chapter Two is ready for launch!  
  
K.K. Slider: Finally.  
  
Author: Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?  
  
K.K. Slider: Do I care?  
  
Author: Yes, I do. -_- Ah. Anyways. Sorry I took so long! I first write it during math class, and then I transfer. But I never get blocks. So ha!  
  
K.K. Slider: Still doesn't own Fire Emblem. Still wouldn't start the story if I wasn't here.he we go.  
  
~*Chapter 2: A red dawn*~  
  
"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee! Lyn, help me!" At the other side of the sea of grass, Lyn cocked her head and listened to the cry of help. West. She was sure. She quickly grabbed her iron sword of the table and buckled the sheath on and ran outside. "Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyynnnnnnnnn! Help!" She turned west and ran as fast as she could.  
  
As soon as she was at the bottom of the hill, she saw Florina and two brigands. A fire of hatred quickly flared and she ran at the one closed to her friend and drew her sword as she ran. He turned and roared and ran at her. Well, actually past her. They did a pass (you know, where, normally in joust, two people ran past each other with their weapons out?) and she hit him and he was dead before he hit the ground. The other one wasn't as stupid, or weak. He swung his axe wildly and threateningly at Lyn. Florina squeak and threw her javelin at him, and missed. He roared and brought his axe crashing on the lance, sending bits of wood everywhere. Lyn quickly silenced him-before he would do the same thing to Florina.  
  
Speaking of, she looked at Florina. "You alright?"  
  
Florina was breathing hard and slightly whimpering. "Ye-yes, I think so..and Merak (her Pegasus, that really is the name, in chapter 15, you have Hector and Florina talk, and it will say so) is alright too." She gently stroked the Ethereal Pegasi' (white Pegasi) neck.  
  
Lyn's breathing slowed. "So..why'd you come up here?"  
  
Florina seemed shocked. "Why, to see you, of course!"  
  
Lyn just smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Focus, Sain, focus!" General Wallace, the instructor of low-level cavaliers, yelled at Sain as he charged at the hay bale. Sain aimed his lance and..missed. "I should just throw him out, shouldn't I?" Wallace muttered to himself, shaking his head. Kent looked at his teacher, slightly surprised he would say such a thing. True, Sain had about a thirty percent chance of hitting but..  
  
Saint trotted back from the other side of the field. "You said something, General. Could you say it again, I didn't catch it. Wallace shook his head, claiming to have said nothing, but telling Sain to try again because he was not to leave the training grounds until he had hit the target. "Yes sir," Sain said brightly, turning back and preparing to charge.  
  
"Ah, sorry Kent, but this might take a while." Wallace gave a frustrated sigh and leaned on his lance.  
  
"General Wallace, sir, I think it is a bit unfair for you to not put more trust in Sain. I mean, he's quite strong, it's just that he has accuracy problems.." Wallace looked at him.  
  
"Yea, yes, I know all that. But it's ultimately better to have more accuracy and less power. What's that look you give me? Ah yes, my accuracy is nothing outstanding but at least I hit every once in a while. I should just expel him." Wallace drifted back into muttering darkly.  
  
Kent waited until he had stopped muttering and continued. "But over time he will be able to be more....accurate. You shouldn't expel him just-"  
  
The general laughed, a deep and resounding laugh that seemed to echo in the wide meadow with the ten other cavaliers who were training, and his laughed bounced of the hay bales and right back to where they were standing. "Expel him?! Why, dear boy, I would never dream of expelling a youth with that much spirit! Ha!"  
  
Kent was relieved for the older cavalier. But at that moment, when Sain was about halfway across the field from coming back, Eaglear showed up. He was the instructor of high-level cavaliers and low-level paladins. "So, Wallace, having fun?"  
  
Wallace turned around abruptly. "Ea-Eaglear-Uh..what brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, every student in my class managed to break through a steel barrel, so I gave them the rest of the day off. How about you?" He surveyed the grounds. "Hay bales, eh? Haha..that makes me laugh..haha." Eaglear suddenly barked at Sain. "You boy! Show me what you can do." Sain nodded agreeably and turned his horse around. Kent heard Wallace praying under his breath.  
  
Sain's horse backed up. He closed one eye and looked at hay bale and aimed his lance and charged. Escapea's (Sain's horse) hooves pounded against the grass and as he drew closer, General Wallace's praying became faster. Sain was one-hundred yards away..fifty..ten. Sain was right in front of it now..  
  
BAM! Sain's lance went straight through the center of the hay bale, sending straw everywhere. Kent let out a relieved grin for his friend as he charged back to them. "Well..uh," Eaglear seemed surprised beyond words. "You have been busy..um..will you excuse me?" Eaglear trotted away, still in shock.  
  
"Haha, you did it boy!" Wallace rammed his fist on Sain's knee, making him fall off Escapea. "You did it-whoops, sorry bout that." Sain beamed, as happy as a child on New Sun. Kent put that day in his memory.  
  
~*~  
  
Extras.  
  
Hey, I took out Eliwood's part in this chapter because it didn't flow as well. So, I get to do reviewers board! Whee!  
  
Major Ford: This story is Lyndis' and possibly Eliwood's story. So no Marcus until MUCH later! So, ha! But thanks anyway.  
  
Fofa the Wind Goddess: Yes, I know! Isn't she so cute? Ahha! Thanks for reviewing-and by the way, your stories ROCK!  
  
turquoisefox: Everyone tells me my grammar sucks. Oh well. So anyway, how are you? I'm fine. Yes, that was pointless. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
FIREmblemFAN: Wow, you like my story? I am deeply awed! Thank you!  
  
TwinMoons: For a person who writes good as stories as you, I thought you would see my story as trash! Ah, best not judge people. Anyway, you have a story to be writing too. Remember? You've got about 16 people waiting for you to continue! So get writing! Or face the wrath of my muffin men (and women)! 


	3. Glory Days Gone

Author: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!  
  
K.K. Slider: And this is good news?  
  
Author: Yepper doodle!  
  
K.K. Slider: Oh my god.  
  
Author: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe, you're such a silly doggy!  
  
K.K. Slider: I AM NOT THAT K.K. SLIDER! I AM MY OWN PERSON! I AM SPECIAL! I AM-  
  
Author: A silly doggy!  
  
K.K. Slider: -_- Whatever. Anyway, this story was going to be a word by word explained battle story. But it's not anymore, just when the four characters meet and maybe the final battle. I really couldn't think of anything else. Please give it a chance!  
  
Author: I don't own Fire Emblem.  
  
~Chapter Three: Glory Days Gone~  
  
"The letter said that they lived in the Sacae." Kent looked from the map. "And here we are in Sacae, but I wonder where in Sacae. Where do you think they...Sain?" He looked to his side. Sain was gone. Oh no, not again. Kent began looking for green armor or a beautiful woman. Sain wasn't that hard to figure out.  
  
He saw green. Green hair and green armor. Kent hurried over. "-with your name, or better yet, your company?' His usual catch phrase. Kent looked at who he was flirting with. A...Sacaen? Unusually, he stuck with people of his own country. But...she was very beautiful. For a brief second Kent wished he could just act like Sain and tell what he felt  
  
"Who are you?" She was giving a look that just said "Leave me alone", and yet he persisted.  
  
"I am Sain of the Caelin Knights, home of brave hearts!" Kent hoped he could get there before she smacked him. Most thought Sain cute, until he said something. But ALL thought Kent the dearest thing, much to Sain's envy.  
  
"More like, Home to Loose Tongued Oafs,'" she countered. Sain was taken aback. Most women he knew would just glare at him and leave. Kent was practically running now.  
  
"Excuse my companion for his behavior," Kent said, bowing slightly. Sain looked at him.  
  
"No way, I saw her first!" Now she looked furious.  
  
"Apparently there are no decent men among Caelin Knights! Come on, Sorrow," she said to the girl behind her, "let's leave." Kent glared at Sain.  
  
"You oaf! I'm not like you!  
  
`"I thought-"  
  
"No Sain! I'm not a pervert. I am focused on our mission...wait...our mission..." He looked at Lyndis. Could it be?  
  
"Ke-Kent?" He looked at Sain. "I heard a yell. We had better go see what the problem is..."  
  
Good idea. For once.  
  
~*~  
  
"Father, please!" Marquess Pharae just laughed. Eliwood couldn't help frowning at him. "Father! Stop laughing!" He shook his head. "I don't see what's so funny Eliwood stiffly remarked.  
  
"Eliwood, when you say that, I think, is this the son I raised? And I can't help laughing." Eliwood frowned again.  
  
"But it isn't funny."  
  
Marquess Pharae laughed again. "Not to you, but to me."  
  
"Father! Please grant me leave to search Lycia! Hector could join me, Marcus could come, I know he's my caretaker and a good knight so he could-"  
  
"Yes. Eliwood." Eliwood beamed. 


End file.
